This invention relates to a fastener system which includes a fastener and a tool for use with the fastener. More particularly, this invention relates to a fastener system for hanging pictures or the like from walls, ceilings or other surfaces.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a fastener system which call be quickly and conveniently used for hanging pictures or the like from walls or ceilings.
Another object is to provide a fastener for hanging pictures or the like from walls or ceilings.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a tool for use with the fastener of this invention which permits the quick and easy installation of the fastener.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.